1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensor and camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-32059 describes that in order to widen the dynamic range of a solid-state image sensor, a highly sensitivity pixel and low sensitive pixel are formed, and a microlens is formed in only the highly sensitivity pixel of the highly and low sensitivity pixels.
To obtain a wider dynamic range, however, the idea described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-32059 is insufficient. In particular, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-32059 has no idea of attenuating light entering the low sensitive pixel in order to widen the dynamic range on a high-illumination side, that is, widen the dynamic range of the low sensitive pixel.